The little Client
by Terry Water
Summary: A girl sees the murder of one candidates for the presidency.So that she betrays nothing she and her brother become threatens.She was there a policeman, white and tries to solve everything around the case this.When the girl shall be questioned by the FBI a
1. Chapter 1

**The little Client**

Sam cards sits with her little brother Joey and joins in in this.  
, I go work now and come home today late ", told Liz Sam's mother.  
One mentioned it to only Sam but its real name was Samantha. After your mother had left, Sam ran to the posting box at the receipt of the trailer park. He she her mail box saw, found a letter of the lawyer as her.  
The application for child allowance of the former father to be paid isn't approved.You must pay the court costs. Sam was her disgusting father separated this from her mother since she hadn't known, surprised totally, is. Since when was this already? Wiso has its mother told it nothing and thrown the dung guy out? You will ask you mother about it if she comes home.  
She has run with her brother to the woods around there after she had gone back to the trailer hide to play.  
It got late.  
To the afternoon they went to the trailer. A car stood in front of the door.  
Sam tore up the door and saw their father standing in front of the stove.  
Sam and Joey went in. You put at yourself on the corner seat and looked.  
, I have for , read the letter ", the father who had drunk something to beer and vodka mumbled.  
, It wants yes to be able to to separate of you ", for , Sam said. it afterwards said quietly , fortunately . Your father gripped its shirt at the neck and drew it of the bank highly.  
, Joey run ", Sam yelled since there was she knew this trouble.  
Joey wanted to the door runs, you flung, however, with a blow into the face to the ground.  
.. What , has for you dung guy done you with it, ", Sam said and dragged to her brother who motionlessly lay on the ground. She got a blow when into the face she looked up to her father again.  
She went at the side for the corner seat.  
Your father came towards her. She gets for it with the foot into the face.  
She tried to get up and came up to the door. , Place to stay stands or else you experience comb a little.", its father said.  
To him looked, saw a broken bottle in his hand it as it. It worked Sam already had much too fast, there a cut at the forehead. It tore up the door and ran around its life. It knew this her father would kill it if he had got it.  
It ran to the telephone booth and called an.Die police didn't want to believe it as it of the trailer park at the police heard.


	2. Chapter 2

She ran to recover from the shock first time and what she should too in a superior manner do now to the woods.  
It heard two cars driving close. She hid and saw two blacks cars on a little track across the fields to the woods come.  
It saw the U.S. flags to the car.  
These want this one of the white House here in the woods, what Sam imagined.  
It recognized the men well.  
The one had a flag at his suit.  
It was quite safe of the white House.  
It knew the others from the poster on the main street, the Candidate for the presidency is.  
What want for the evening in woods in Cooper, Texas.  
Oh yes, the last election campaign is in a week and this one is in Dallas, Texas.  
Both men approached each other.  
The candidate had a dark gray suit on with a white shirt.  
You spoke with each other.  
Sam got: you want for , To make the election campaign further, although they have got so many threats?", this one asked of the white House.  
, Yes and it are the president like it responsibly for my safety has ordered ", the candidate for the presidency said to Richard Hunter.  
The man of the white House gripped into his black Jacket and pulled a weapon out with a sound absorber and pointed it at Richard Hunter.  
I have end of work for , present on behalf of the president ", it shot three times.  
Mr.Hunter fell to the ground.  
The man saw to the bushes where Sam sat.  
Sam stiffened with fear and held his breath.  
The man came toward the bushes.  
Sam didn't want way racings either since he would kill them so or so.  
The man shoved the branches in a flash from each other and saw Sam.  
Sam fell after back and before she could yell had the man held her the weapon to the head and put over her mouth.  
He went with her to his car where he blamed of the driver's seat over here the passenger seat for her.  
Sam said nothing and sat shocked in the passenger seat residence.  
, who you are and you have seen what?", the man asked.  
He held her the weapon in front of the face.  
, I am Sam and I have seen nothing, I have run away only in front of my father ", told it and looked the man into the face.  
think I , you already have this seen a little, it is correct"  
, Jaaaa but my father, he, "  
she said nothing more and and this dung guy she looked aside, there to her brother, this one thought on the ground lies.  
what , is with your father?", he asked.  
, he has thrashed my brother and the police don't want to come ", Sam said and tried to open the door.  
, seen the presidency rabbit fur data and you have the corpse then at the latest now, if you have nothing seen, I will have to shoot you because of which ", it said and the weapon pushed head to Sams.  
Sirens of the police could suddenly be heard.  
The man turned round.  
At this moment Sam tore up the car door and ran around its Leben.Sie heard still a shot.  
You saw this with last strength shot on the man of the white House to Richard Hunter as this one from the car door fell.  
He met the engine.  
The man afterwards shot Sam.  
Sam ran as fast as never.  
She came hers at this to and her mother saw this one at a sick person handbarrow within 5 minutes trailer was.  
, Sam you are, what you have done, Joey, not wakes up?any more ", she said furiously and she shook there.  
it was my former father because of the divorce, Mom, ",, she said and this one saw a thick association to Joey around the head carried.  
behind yes, in the woods , Mom somebody was shot but the police believe us so or so not ", this Sam said and this one saw come by ambulance to the police had.  
you know , Sam what you say? there ", told its mother and turned to Joey again.  
Didn't answer her Sam and ran back to the car where it had seen it.  
Is this shifts so I run in the direction of this crazy one again.  
Yes, she couldn't be pretending.  
You saw of stretch only the car of Mr.Hunter.  
She went and this saw David Hunters corpse still there lay?  
She noticed it was only as it too late.  
The policeman of the police car afterwards had come.  
, He, you have seen you something?", Officer Sheppard said.  
no I have for , found it ", only now Officer told Sam and gave way to him back this one came closer to it.  
Comes we go to the ambulance.  
They went both to the trailer.  
The ambulancemen had just slid the handbarrow into the ambulance.  
,Your daughter goes with me", Officer Sheppard said mother to Sam.  
Sam's mother was asked into the ambulance.  
The Officer called its colleagues and the murder squad with the radio equipment for the scene of the crime. 


	3. Chapter 3

You went by police car here with flashing blue light and siren in front of the ambulance.  
you are quite certainly this for , you haven't been?there ", Sheppard asked.  
, yes quite sure"  
Sam held a handkerchief against the cut at her forehead.  
, " and where you have this here, Sheppard asked.  
Sam been said it for my former father all over very clearly ",, emphasized.  
this one is, ", really death , of this Dav ... Sam asked and only that one of the Officer hoped for nothing ähm type had belonged.  
how you know , who it is?  
Picked up and wiso had you of the scene of the crime unite $ 2 bill?  
It is on fallen out?", for you Officer Sheppard looked at Sam and grinned since it was how there it knew this.  
The handbarrow is where Joey is examined slid by the slopes into a room in the hospital.  
Sam goes into the day room and switches the television set.  
The Officer comes and gives Sam a plastic beaker with water from the water donator.  
Sam only looks at the Officer.  
I know this you were and have recognized the murderer even in the contact there , had.  
We have found small shoe imprints.  
, Can fit and this one has straight found one of you to him ", Sheppard said.  
I wasn't it , For fanny, and they are leaving me, my mother and my little brother alone now ", Sam gets up and throws the almost empty plastic beaker in front of the feet of Officer Sheppard here.  
Sam goes by the corridor and is of held back and taken to the room of its brother.  
your brother has bumped the head and will need some time , Sam till it gets awake again.  
The doctor comes out.  
Sam goes to her mother.  
you have what for , For, this for your father from rested so said.  
Sam answers grumpily , Former father, Mom, .  
its mother says loudly , Sam .  
it is sorry me I wouldn't have been supposed to go with Joey in the trailer for ,If my former father there is.  
I have has got also to feel it in so irritated and Joey ", said to Sam and saw to her brother.  
what you have for , Told me about a corpse there.  
Have you seen it as he was killed?  
You were Wiso in the woods?  
This doesn't know hindürft for it for you there"  
Sam looks at its Mom.  
do I only have , found this type since I have run in front of my former father around my life ", Sam says and goes from the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam stays on a sick person handbarrow in another room at night.  
The door opens and a shadow comes to the room.  
Sam wakes up and turns round frightened.  
I go to work, ", for , for me bins Sam now you say its mother and stroke for brown fair short hair from the forehead.  
Sam has got a plaster at the forehead.  
I look after Joey , yes, Mom"  
Sam's mother goes from the room.  
For some time later the door opens and a shadow appears once more in the door.  
Sam says , Mom ", in the Halbschlaft.  
The door shuts and before Sam can yell is put over her mouth.  
You sees she has this one never seen into the eyes of a man.  
He holds a weapon in his other hand and points it at Sam.  
, tells the FBI something soon if your mother unemployed, death is you just like your brother and you"  
Sam defends himself their brother mentions as the man.  
However, you represents fast on the weapon holds as the man more nearly to it close.  
, And, if you tell me or something about the man in the car in the woods, are you death.  
We have got on, nod then the man said.  
Sam nods and breathes heavily by the nose.  
The pistol seems in the moonlight.  
are you giving any note now,, you are death, understood, when nod"  
Sam nods.  
The man takes his hand of her mouth and goes back to the door.  
He still formed the weapon of Sam's direction.  
Sam didn't dare to breathe at all.  
Only when the man was from the door verschunden, the strain of Sam fell.  
It began fast to breathe.  
When it has calmed down, it gets up and goes to the room of its brother.  
This one slept quite normally in his bed. 


End file.
